Although hysterectomy is generally an effective treatment for menorrhagia, less invasive procedures are often preferable as they reduce side effects, hospital stays and procedural and post-operative discomfort. These less invasive procedures may involve ablating the endometrial lining using radio-frequency energy, laser, heated fluid, etc.
It is often desired to monitor progress of the procedure using a visualization device. However, conventional inter-uterine ablation systems either may not support use of a visualization device or support only the use of a manufacturer/model-specific visualization device. Thus, the inter-uterine ablation systems and/or visualization devices available for ablating the endometrial lining may be limited.